This specification relates to computer aided structure creation, such as generation of three dimensional (3D) models for objects to be additively manufactured using multiple different materials.
Computer-aided design (CAD) software has been developed and used to generate 3D representations of objects. Such software has also included software tools that can be used to redesign and enhance 3D parts in ways that may require the use additive manufacturing techniques (i.e., 3D printing). Available additive manufacturing systems included 3D printers that employ granular techniques (e.g., Selective Laser Sintering (SLS) and Direct Metal Laser Sintering (DMLS)), extrusion techniques (e.g., Fused Filament Fabrication (FFF)), resin curing techniques (e.g., Stereolithography), or other computer aided manufacturing methods. Moreover, multi-material 3D printers are now available that are able to print different types of materials at different regions in space, including specified mixtures of material at different regions in space.